A Family Couldn't Seperated by Distance Even Time (English Ver)
by Justaway-Madao
Summary: Umibozu, found something that might be "Reunite" their broken family back at Rakuyo. 10-years time-skip after the Great War against Utsuro. Okikagu household as main pair, Slight KamuSoyo and other pairing as supporting act.


**LESSON I: TWIN OR NOT, SIBLINGS ARE ALWAYS CONNECTED**

 ** _Disclaimer: Gintama is not mine! It's Hideaki Sorachi-sensei masterpiece_**

.

.

.

10 years after the war against Utsuro, Umibozu returned to his home planet Rakuyo to rest after his nearest adventure and found a jewelry he had never seen before. The teal colored pendant-shaped object was found under the bed once was his wife had been lying there and waiting for him to come home long time ago.

A paper appeared with the pendant, decayed by time. Umibozu immediately read it, and try to figure out what was on that piece of paper.

 **" _To my beloved family, Kanko, Kamui, Kagura. This is the most precious pendant that mother ever had. Although it isn't a give by your father, but this is a precious jewelry from Mother's home planet, Kouan. Will you return this thing back to Kouan, when mother is gone? It's been so long i had left Kouan, and i think i didn't have chance to return it there. Mother always loves you all_."**

Tears dropped on Umibozu's cheeks, not expecting if he still couldn't fulfill the last wishes of his wife who had died many years ago.

"Why don't you tell me at first, you grumpy old wife," muttered Umibozu in a low voice while smiling. "I'll go back to Kouan whenever you want me to."

Without thinking, Umibozu immediately rushed to the interplanetary terminal to hurry to Kouan. All the fatigue he felt had lost since he found the pendant. His body feels as light as all his burdens have been released, his heart pounding like he felt in love with Kouka for the first time at Kouan.

Yes, he did miss the planet where he found his eternal love. Arriving at Kouan, the planet guards, The Orochi welcome him with a noisy growl in the air. Umibozu rushes to the forest where he found Kouka while inviting her to leave Kouan and ask to die with him (purposed her).

He buried the pendant to the ground and then an unexpected thing happened, the land immediately overgrown a large tree and let out a blinding light. Umibozu was shocked and instantly widened his eyes as if he could not believe what was happening in front of his eyes.

"No-no way ..."

.

.

.

 **[Edo a Week After the Incident]**

 _Brakkk_... The sound of the door opened loudly accompanied by the sound of a slow-running child's step. All members of the Okita family are always noisy especially at home.

"Mommy, mommy... There is a letter from Grandpa! Looks like grandpa will come to the Earth. _Ehehe_ ... "

"Sou- _kun_ , don't be haste and run like that, you will fall, my dear..." Kagura who was shocked, immediately took off the apron she wore and immediately approached her son.

"If grandpa come, will Uncle Kamui also come mommy? Uncle always gave me a good souvenir from outer space."

Kagura sighs, not expecting that her _aniki_ (brother) is so missed by her child. Then she opened the letter and read it. Before she have time to answer his son's innocent question, a well-known voice made both of them immediately turned their eyes to the dining table.

"Your uncle is busy Souichiro, don't be too much trouble for him. At least he still come on your birthday, right?" Said the male who has the sandy-brown hair and sipping his black coffe made by his incompetent wife.

" _Eeeh_ , but uncle told me that he would come here often," said Uncle, "if he don't, you and mommy will feels lonely, dad."

Sougo looked away, " _tch_ , what kind of doctrine he was planted on my son's head, what a fake criminal," he muttered under his breath.

Kagura who listened to the words of her husband's cursing was immediately laughed out loud, then stroked her son's head slowly.

"Sou- _kun_ , it looks like your uncle is coming. Because grandpa also invited him. Looks like Sou- _kun_ and Papi will be able to play with him soon." Kagura slyly smiled at Sougo. Hearing the answer, Souichiro immediately jumped in joy and embraced Kagura.

"Oi _Chi_ \- ... um ... mommy, what do you mean? Is that person is coming? I wouldn't just let him set his foot in this house except when Souichiro's birthday, right? I don't want this house scattered with blood, mommy." Sougo replied with a cynical look and flat expressionless voice.

Feeling more and more tough, Kagura immediately sent Souichiro to his room on the pretext of doing homework given by Otae's and Kyubei's aunt.

"Oi _baka_ -chihuahua, Poppy (Umibozu) wants to meet us as a family because there are important things he wants to talk about. He invites Kamui because he says it has something to do with Mommy (Kouka), after all he invites us to meet _at Yorozuya Gin-chan_ (the odd-jobs), not at home. Don't get me wrong at first, i've forced to meet him again, not because I miss him,yes. Hmph."

" _China_ , if it's concerned with your family's problems, why should I join you? Nor will I allow Souichiro to get involved with your grim past. Didn't we agree to keep him from both our past, huh?"

" _Temee_ (Dammit), don't talk like that! You _do-S yaro_ (fucking sadist)! Like I just give a bad example to the kid! You, keep your mouth shut!" Kagura who become emotionally, start to threw all the stuff that is close from her to her beloved husband, yes, her loved one.

"Oi, oi I'm just talking about facts. After all that's true right? You want Souichiro destroyed by our past, hah?" He replied while avoiding throw from his wife like a pro. Kagura, who had run out of things to throw, then calmed herself down and handed Sougo the letter.

"Tch, you must read this letter! Poppy even Kamui wouldn't dare to talk 'bout such things, stupid. Surely Poppy has a reason why you and Sou-kun should come along."

Sougo read the letter and understood what was meant by what his wife had described. In essence Umibozu want to explain something related to her Mother, Kouka. Knowing their household didn't want Souichiro to know the dark side of their past and Sougo which still forbidding Kamui to visit their homes so much, so he asked to meet in _Yorozuya Gin-chan_ in three days later.

But why should _Danna's_ (Boss = Gintoki) home? Sougo thought, if Umibozu ask him to visit their home is also not a problem. Sougo still allow it, anyway he is still his father-in-law, although he still doesn't sincerely welcome the Fake Criminal at all. Sougo sighed and closed the letter.

"Whatever, but if any complicated things happen or worse, I want you to take Souichiro and _Danna's_ daughter get out of there. Understand?"

"Yeah I know it _baka_ -sadist ... Here, don't forget your _bento_ (launch-box). What time is it? Go already and make some money. I'm tired if Mayora come here again and begging me so I can guide you the right way for out of your laziness. I don't wanna hear if your salary is cut off because of your laziness, next year Sou- _kun_ is going to school, stupid bastard. You must make a lot of money! "

Sougo with a flat expression, slyly smiling then stood up and grabbed his Shinsengumi black jacket. He immediately hug Kagura who wants to return to the kitchen from behind, uncovered her neck from her long Vermillion hair and gave her the Morning Neck Kiss. "Let me straight this up, I work because I Love You, _China_ "

" _Ba_ - _bakaa_ ... Wh-what are you doing ... _Konoyaro_ (Asshole)!" Kagura's face is heating up and pretending to wriggle to be released, of course she pretends, because she is actually want him to. She just don't wanna lose to her husband, and she still fragile with embarrassement because of her _Tsundere_ -trait.

"I just wanna show you that I can also express my love to my wife ..." he replied casually while removing his embrace without expression, " _Ittekimasu_ , mommy..." he continued as he opened the door to go to work.

Still frozen by her husband's treatment, Kagura can only smile when her husband has disappeared behind the door of their house. She realized, _aah_ she finally made a small family in this warm planet and remembered the things that her mother had said before passed away.

 ** _"If you want to make a family, it doesn't matter if that person is a fool or an idiot, just always be there for you even for the saddest, its enough..."_**

" _Itterasai_ , poppy..." she secretly smile for her husband.

.

.

.

 **[Somewhere in a Spaceship]**

"Captain, I received an encrypted message for you from Umibozu..." said a man with his heavy voice. Then he handed a headset-device to the person he called Captain.

"Hmm, it's very rare that the Bald gave me a message. What does he say Abuto? If it's not important just throw it away. "

" _Yare_ - _yare_... If I know the contents of this message, I will not hand over to you Captain, he said this message can only be opened with your fingerprint."

"It's very troublesome, I'll take it. And you, wait here while I listen to this message." and then he put the headsets right to his ears.

"Aye Captain"

The younger man then opens the device and listens carefully. After completed, the man named Kamui who once had served as the 7th Division Captain _Harusame_ then looked at his deputy officer with a smile.

"Abuto, navigate this ship to Earth right now."

"Eh? But your reporting schedule to the _princess_ is still 2 weeks away Captain? "

"This is not a business in Edo Castle, Abuto. Just a business as a child and an older brother." Abuto who heard it was surprised, and dared himself to ask his superiors.

"A-ano Captain, you're not planning to start the fight at Rakuyo all over again, right?"

 _Bammmmmmm_... the briefing table in front of Kamui instantly crumbled to pieces.

"Aaaah my hand slipped ... Of course no, Abuto. Just take it easy." The answer came with a smile after destroying the table, as if nothing had happened.

"A-A-alright then ... ooooi _temeeraaaaa_ (You Bastards)! The next destination is, Earth!" He shouted to instructing his other ship crew.

All the members of the space ship cheered, because if they going to the Earth it would be a holiday for them. Seeing the expression of his men, Kamui stood up and walked towards the window.

"Earth, yes... How long have I been there ... I wish I could go there with Mother and show it's beauty" He murmured as he rolled back some memories of his mother.

 **LESSON I END**

 **To be Continue ...**

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Yo, minna-san ... Justaway-Madao is here ...

This is my first work in FF and also in Gintama fandom with English. I can see myself there is so many major mistakes of spelling and grammar in it. So, i'm sorry.

Well, English is not my National language by the way.

OC is their son, Souichiro. I have no idea to think the other names since this name too familiar in my ears. Even for the fan-art mention this name so frequently. Thanks to Gintoki!

As you can see in my original work with Indonesian language, the same story has 5 chapters. So, just wait while i translate it all for you.

Positive critizism always welcome, and i'll thank you for all your review. Thanks for reading! See you again

~ _Justaway-Madao_


End file.
